


Making Sense

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tells Hannah what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 17 May 2008.

Hannah blinked. "Are you feeling well, Neville?"

"I'm serious. I _saw_ them. They're—"

"Animagi, yes, I understood that part. I also understand how hard you've been working—"

Neville sighed. He hadn't thought Hannah would believe him, but he'd felt compelled to tell someone.

"—and I think you might . . . take a break, is all."

"It can't be good for the baby, being transformed like that. What do they think they're _doing_?"

Hannah laid a hand on Neville's right knee, and he felt beads of sweat collect at his hairline. 

"If you're right," she said, "then the best they can, I suppose."


End file.
